


Wrapped Up

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry helps Iris wrap Christmas presents.





	Wrapped Up

Iris was on her hands and knees on the floor, desperately trying to wrap the Christmas presents she bought. She had several pieces of tape stuck to her hands, and one in her hair, three paper cuts from trying to fold the corners, and an increasingly painful headache. 

"Only five more presents to go." Iris told herself, taking a deep breath. She grabbed the shirt she bought for Wally, neatly folded it, and placed it on the open roll of paper. As she used the scissors to cut the excess wrapping paper, she accidentally cut a seam of the shirt. Iris groaned in frustration and chucked the roll of wrapping paper across the living room.

Barry came down from upstairs. "You ok?" He asked. He looked bewildered and amused at the mess Iris created in her attempt to wrap. It was like a Christmas grenade has exploded. Bows and gift tags were scattered everywhere. Two empty dispensers of tape had fallen off the coffee table. Glitter from the sparkly snowflake roll of paper littered the room and Iris's clothes. Wadded up balls of wrapping paper had been tossed across the room in Iris's exasperation. A few poorly wrapped presents were underneath the Christmas tree, the wrapping paper failing to conceal it's contents.

Iris lay on her back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "I could never be one of Santa's elves."

Barry laughed. He kicked away scraps of wrapping paper and sat down next to Iris. "Then it's a good thing Santa's not the guy in a red suit that you work for." He joked. 

Iris smiled and took his hand. His fingers intertwined with hers and he raised her hand to his lips. He pressed soft kisses all the way up her arm. The tension built up in her was no match for Barry's affection. By the time he got to her shoulder, he was laying on the floor too. Thankfully, he'd chosen a soft rug when furnishing the place.

"I suck at Christmas." Iris sighed.

Barry shook his head. "That's not true, baby."

"It is!" Iris insisted. "Every year I buy lame gifts and can't even make them look presentable."

"It's not all about the presents. Every year you make Christmas fun for me with you're spirit. You decorate the tree beautifully, you bake delicious cookies, and you're my favorite caroler."

Barry had a way with words that always made Iris's heart flutter. She felt his warmth both physically because they were snuggled so close, and emotionally because he was so pure hearted.

"I'll always remember the first Christmas after my mom died." Barry said. "I was miserable. I thought the holiday was ruined forever and I'd never be happy again. But then, you made me all those paper snowflakes, gave me hot chocolate whenever I felt sad, suggested we ride our bikes around the neighborhood to find the houses with best lights, and just sat with me when I was too overwhelmed to do anything." He got a little chocked up. 

Iris caressed his cheek. She remembered that year. All she wanted for Christmas was for Barry to be ok.

"You're the reason I still love Christmas." Barry said.

Iris kissed him. It was a light, chaste kiss, but Barry tugged on her bottom lip as they broke apart. They're noses brushed one another in an Eskimo kiss. Both of them smiled from ear to ear. Barry rubbed Iris's back and she ran her finger over the bit of stubble on his chin.

"I could help you finish wrapping, if you want?" Barry suggested. 

"Thank you." Iris gave him one more kiss before sitting up. 

"Alright," Barry clapped his hands together. "Let's do this!"

Iris raised her eyebrows at his enthusiasm. She handed him the sunglasses she bought for her dad. In less than a second, Barry had them neatly wrapped up with a red bow on top. 

"Next!" He said, holding his hands out for Iris to pass him the next present.

Iris stuck her tongue in her cheek. "You've got skills, Flash."

Barry shrugged. "It's not that hard."

His modesty was not appreciated by Iris, who glared at him. She showed her paper cut battle scars. "Speak for yourself." She huffed.

Barry blushed. "Sorry." 

Iris grabbed the maternity clothes she picked out for Cecile. She was about to hand them to Barry, but reconsidered. "Teach me how to wrap presents perfectly like you."

"Ok." Barry agreed. He rolled out some more paper and Iris set the clothes down on it. 

"First, you pull one side of the paper over half the present." Barry narrated his demonstration. "Then, pull the other side over the other half."

"Pretty easy so far." Iris said.

"Now, cut the paper we don't need and tape the paper at the top."

Iris followed his instructions. "Done!"

Barry took his thumbs and pushed the corners of the paper in on one side of the present. "Tuck in the paper in the middle. Then, you'll get these bottom and top pieces left over. Fold them over like flaps. Finally, tape the flaps down." Barry explained. The present was wrapped on one side. "You try on the other side." He told Iris.

She admired his side, unsure if she could replicate it. "Emphasis on the word try." Iris said. She tucked in the sides of the paper like Barry had, but it bubbled up and din't look as neat as his side.

"Here," Barry put his arms around her and guided her hands. "Like this."

Iris giggled as they wrapped.

"What?" Barry asked. 

"You're doing that thing guys do, where they come up from behind and hug the girl while showing her how to do something."

Barry smiled bashfully. "It's a good position to teach from."

Iris laid back against him and put her head on his shoulder. A coy smile spread across her face. "It's a a good position for a lot of things."

She kissed his neck and soon they were rolling backwards onto the floor again, the wrapping lesson completely forgotten.


End file.
